This study is designed to compare the safety and effectiveness of PEG-IFN plus ribavirin with that of regular alpha-interferon plus ribavirin (Intron A-Rebetol together known as REBETRON), in the treatment of chronic hepatitis C. Some of the subjects in this study will receive combination therapy, while others will receive PEG-IFN alone so that this treatment may be compared against combination therapies. A total of 825 patients will participate in these studies, with approximately 10 at UNC Hospitals.